


Amplification

by cadkitten



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in the world could have prepared him for how utterly <i>full</i> his heart felt as he stood in the midst of the swaying crowd, watching Die take the stage each time. He'd always felt it, even with Dir en grey. But now, with Die's own project, with another band, Kyo felt it ever more astutely, as if the distance between crowd and stage somehow amplified the myriad of emotions he felt when he looked at him up there on the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amplification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timegoddessrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timegoddessrose).



> from my tumblr prompt request post. Prompt: Kyo is watching Die perform with DECAYS and is really happy/proud of Die. Bonus if we work in Nova Spiral.  
> Song[s]: "I'd love to change the world" by Jetta

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for how utterly _full_ his heart felt as he stood in the midst of the swaying crowd, watching Die take the stage each time. He'd always felt it, even with Dir en grey. But now, with Die's own project, with another band, Kyo felt it ever more astutely, as if the distance between crowd and stage somehow amplified the myriad of emotions he felt when he looked at him up there on the stage. 

For the briefest moment, their eyes met and there was a flicker of a smile before Die was looking away, the tinge of a blush on his cheeks making every single second of Kyo's time in the pit all that much more worth it. 

The live began and Kyo watched with everyone else, pleased with how things were going, with how well Die and his band seemed to be finding their path to blend together as a unit. The swell of the crowd on certain songs and the gentle sway of them on others pulled Kyo through it as though captured within some essence of a dream. And then, finally, came the song he'd been coaching Die on and Kyo couldn't help but sing it under his breath, pulling the careful swell and fall of the words, knowing he'd lead Die along this melody a hundred times in the past few weeks alone.

Die'd been nervous; reserved and afraid of how - in his words - he'd butchered it one night on stage already and refusing to do so again. And so, when he'd finally come to Kyo, asking him in the smallest of voices if he'd help him with it, Kyo had jumped at the opportunity to help Die in some way with how much he'd helped him with over the years; with how much of a deficit he had in that department. 

As they progressed through the song, Kyo finally let himself meet Die's eyes for a moment - right at the hardest part for Die - and he let his mouth move more elaborately, allowed his gestures to emulate how he'd been doing them during training, guiding Die through the nuances of it. And it was _flawless_. Everything inside of Kyo swelled with the pure exhilaration of the moment, with knowing Die had conquered the one thing that had been close to driving him utterly mad.

The rest of the live was a breeze from there, Die allowing himself to really get into it, to get riled up and Kyo could tell he was barely caging himself in next to his microphone. Some part of him wondered how long it would take for Die to switch to a headset microphone so he could wander the stage as much as he clearly wished he could. Probably a year, maybe a bit more since he was so attached to the wrap he'd had made for the microphone stand. But it seemed inevitable. The way his feet moved, the way his body looked ready to run circles around all of the others on stage... and Kyo just _knew_ how Die operated after all these years. He'd go stints where he'd barely move, where he'd utterly refuse to go anywhere at all and then he'd change at the drop of a hat, one night to the next before he was dashing headlong around the stage, unable to stay still. And Kyo knew how powerless Die was to these forces that drove him during the music, knew it from his own experiences and knew it from years of _watching_. 

The last song came to an end and Kyo leaned against the railing, knowing staff knew him well enough to not try to toss him out with everyone else. He rested there, watching as the crew came to break things down, as part of the band worked on their own items, Die trying to be among them and getting shooed away. And then, blessedly, Die's arms were around him, his chin on his shoulder. And he _reeked_ of everything Kyo had grown to associate with lives, but he craved that as much as he craved these moments. He leaned back into Die's hold, closing his eyes and bringing one hand to cover Die's own, the barest hint of a smile lingering on his lips as he allowed everything to ease out of him from the live. 

Reaching back, Kyo pushed one hand into Die's hair, turning his head just enough to barely graze Die's lips. "I'm proud of you, Die."


End file.
